Please stay with me
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Mina's ill...who'll be there to take care of her.


**Please stay with me:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sailor Moon at all; I'm just borrowing them for a third time. –smiles- Well that's all for the disclaimer…unless you guys have something else to add?**

**Rei: I don't have anything to say. Amy?**

**Amy: -thinking- Hm? Oh, no I don't have anything to say.**

**Rei: -giving Amy a funny look- what are you thinking about now?**

**Amy: -doing homework- no, I'm just trying to finish my homework.**

**Me: Well since you all don't…-looking puzzled- where are the others?**

**Rei: I have no idea, Mina, Lita, and Serena were supposed to be here two hours ago.**

**Me: I see. Well let's get on with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful, peaceful winter day; it had snowed the night before and now the ground was covered in a seemingly soft, white blanket. Children were playing outside, making snowmen, snow angels, igloos and having snowball fights.

It was a perfectly normal day, or at least it seemed as that. Serena and her family had gone on a vacation to the states; Amy and Lita went with them. So in a way, this day wasn't normal. Rei was helping her grandfather out at the temple as usual. So for them, the day was terrific.

The one scout that wasn't having a terrific day, was Mina. She had come down with a terrible flu a few days ago and so, she wasn't able to enjoy this serene day. The flu made Mina so weak that she could not get out of bed. This made doing chores, answering the phone and eating, pretty impossible. Good thing she remembered to keep her watch communicator on her wrist. Mina had to thank god that there was no school today or else she would be in real trouble.

Mina mentally sighed, _this really sucks!! What am I supposed to do? I can't go outside, go shopping or any of the other fun things that I planned for today!!!_

**-Doorbell rings-**

_Greeeeeaat, _she moaned, _now how am I supposed to answer the door when I'm stuck in bed. I would ask Artemis, but he's gone with Luna, Serena and the others to the states!!! This just isn't my day._

Than she heard her communicator start to ring.

"Mina here," she answered.

Than she saw Rei on the other end, "Hey, there Mina. How are you feeling?"

Mina barely managed to croak out a "terrible."

"I can see that…Well how about if I just come over and help take care of you?"

Mina nodded, or tried to anyway…her head was pounding to the point that moving it made the scout want to shoot herself in the head just to make it stop. "That would be great," she managed to say.

"Great! Well just stay there and I'll be right up."

_Huh?_ "What do you mean 'right up'?" Mina asked confused.

Rei rolled her eyes. "_I'm_ at the front door silly. I'm the one whose been ringing the door bell."

The golden haired scout's eyes widened. Than why did Rei call her and ask if she could come over if she was already at the front door? Probably to make her feel like an idiot; it worked.

"Okay," Mina said and her communicator screen went blank.

A few moments later, Rei was standing in her room, looking quite flushed. It was clear to Mina that her friend had run all the way over.

"You didn't have to run you know?"

Rei pulled up a chair next to her friend's bed. "Yeah, well I knew you'd need some help and the quicker I got here, the more rest that you'd be able to get."

Mina sat up and hugged her raven-haired friend, "Thanks."

Rei ignored the blush that spread across her cheek and the butterflies in her stomach as she hugged Mina back.

That night, Rei walked back into Mina's room, not bothering to turn on the light and slumped down into the chair. Rei had been working around the golden-haired girls house the whole day, without sitting. This was the first time that the raven-haired girl was able to take a break.

Mina stirred from her deep sleep as she heard Rei sit down. Opening her eyes slowly, Mina secretly stared at the Mars Scout with tears in her eyes.

Mina had had another nightmare about Rei dying and it wasn't something that Mina was all too thrilled with having seen. It made her chest constrict so painfully that it was difficult to breath correctly.

Rei opened her eyes and looked to see Mina wiping her eyes.

"You all right Mina?" she asked, startling the Venus Scout.

"Y-yes," Mina sniffled.

"I see…Well I should go check and see if there's anything else that needs to be done before I go," Rei said while giving Mina a skeptical look and standing to leave.

Rei paused at the hand that weakly wrapped around her wrist. She turned to see Mina looking at with tears and a foreign fear in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Mina blushed slightly, "Will you please stay here with me Rei?"

"Why?"

Mina lowered her eyes, "I'm afraid to go back to sleep," she whispered. "I'm afraid of having another nightmare."

Rei sat on the edge of the bed. "What kind of nightmare?"

"Well…it starts out normal, everyone is hanging out together, laughing and having a great time. And then everything gets dark…no one else is around except you and—and—and…" Mina closed her eyes tightly, "And you're dead!!!" she cried, throwing her arms around Rei's neck.

Rei fell backwards at the force.

"It's alright Mina…I promise to stay here," she said holding her ill friend close to her

"Thank you," Mina whispered as she buried her face in Rei's neck and fell back to sleep.

"It's no trouble at all," Rei whispered knowing that Mina didn't hear her, "I'll always be here for you my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's that for this story. I've never created one with two girls as a couple before…it was all that easy to do, believe me! Well don't sue me for writing it like this anyway. It was something that I really wanted to do. Don't ask me why. **

**Well hit the review button and let me know what ya think of it! -Smiles and waves- 'Till next time!**


End file.
